The Mind is an Insane Place To Be In
by Yuki101
Summary: Formerly Could It Be. This is what you get when you try to take a look into my mind! Take a peek if you will, but I warn you. You may find for than love or adventure there.READ AND REVIEW!
1. Could It Be that Mikey loves Angel?

AN: Hey y'all! This is my first Mikey/Angel oneshot. I hope that y'all like. I do not own Mikey, Angel, or any of the other TMNT characters. They belong to Eastman and Laird. I'm also sorry if Mikey seems a little OOC.

Angel was in her room reading Dangerous Girls by R.L. Stine when she heard a sound eminating from one of the other rooms.

CRASH!!

Then, "MIKEY!!"

She sighed and then smiled. Mikey played a prank on Raph again.

Raph poked his head into her room.

"Hey Angel."

"Hey Raph. What's up?" She looked up from her book and had difficulty trying not to laugh. Raph's face and both hands were completely covered in shaving cream.

"Mikey played another prank on me. Did he come in here?"

"No."

"I'm get that shell-fer-brains" Raph muttered as he left her room. Angel giggled and returned to her book.

A few minutes later, Mikey came into Angel's room.

"Hey Angel!"

"Hey Mikey!" Angel put her book aside as soon as she saw his smiling face. They both busted out laughing.

"Dude! That was priceless!"

"Mikey, did you do all that with only shaving cream?"

"No ... I added in some pepper."

"He's sooo gonna get you." Angel stated

"Not if I hide behind you"

"What if I move aside?" Angel teased

"Then I would do this!" Next thing that Angel knew, she was being tackled to the bed by Mikey a.k.a the Tickle Monster.

After a few minutes of playing Tickle War, Mikey and Angel sat up on her bed.

"Ya know what?" Mikey asked

"What?"

"I love moments like these"

"Same here."

"You know that I care about you. Right?" Angel nodded

"I think that I care about you more than you think I do."

"What do you mean Mikey?" Angel asked.

"What I mean to say is that I lo-"

"Knock knock" Don said as he knocked at the door, "Mikey, it's time for training."

Mikey nodded.

"So, what were you saying before were so rudely interrupted?" Angel asked

"Um ..." Mikey rubbed the back of his head, "I'll tell you later."

Angel nodded as he left her room. She sighed. She thought he was gonna say to her "I love you." Or well she HOPED that's what he was gonna say. Maybe she was wrong. She had to tell him sometime that she cared for him. She liked him more than a friend, but how was she gonna tell him?

"I need music" she muttered as she rummaged through her cd drawer and pulled out one of her mixed tunes cds. She stuck it in into her sterio and put a song on repeat.

Then it hit her! What if he heard her singing? And what if it was a song about him? Then he would just have to realize how much she cares for him! It was perfect! Just perfect!

Angel thought she should practice so she sang along with her cd. When she stopped singing after a few times, she glanced over at the silver digital alrm clock on her bedside table. She realized that training was over in about a minute.

She sighed. She hoped this would work. Then she heard the boys talking, or yelling in Raph's case, as they went upstairs. That was her cue! She started the song over and started to sing along.

_"I know we've been friends forever_

_but now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_and after all this time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_now I see_

_You were always with me_

_Could it be?_

_You and I_

_never imagined_

_Could it be?_

_Suddenly_

_I'm falling for you_

_Could it be?_

_You were right here beside me_

_and I never knew_

_Could it be?_

_That it's true_

_that it's you_

_and it's you"_

Angel could feel like someone was watching her but didn't turn around yet. She hoped it was Mikey though.

_"It's kind of funny_

_you were always near_

_but who would ever thought that we would end up here_

_and everytime I needed you_

_You've been there for me_

_Now it's clear_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be?_

_Suddenly_

_I'm falling for you_

_Could it be?_

_You were right here beside me_

_and I never knew_

_Could it be?_

_that it's true_

_that it's you_

_Oh_

_Oh it's you_

_stranger stars in the starlight_

_I could see it in your eyes_

_Oh that it's you_

_and it's you_

_and it's you_

_Could it be?_

_that it's true_

_that it's you"_

Now Angel turned around to the slightly stunned Mikey. She smiled and continued to sing.

_"Could it be?_

_You and I_

_never imagined_

_Could it be?_

_Suddenly_

_I'm falling for you_

_Could it be?_

_You were right here beside me_

_and I never knew_

_Could it be?_

_that it's true_

_that it's you_

_Oh yeah_

_that it's you_

_Could it be?_

_that it's true_

_that it's you_

_that it's you_

_Oh it's you"_

"Do you inderstand Mikey?" Angel asked

"N - No" Mikey responded

Angel sighed. She stopped the cd and then sang a verse to him.

_"Could it be?_

_You and I_

_never imagined_

_Could it be?_

_Suddenly_

_I'm falling for you_

_Could it be?_

_You were right here beside me_

_and I never knew_

_Could it be?_

_that it's true_

_that it's you_

_and it's you"_

"Mikey. This song basically describes what I've been trying to tell you for a while now."

"What is it?" Mikey asked

"Mikey," Angel looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, "I - I love you. And not as a friend. I mean I'm IN love with you. I know that you might not feel the same way but I -" Angel was cut off by Mikey kissing her.

At first, she was suprised and then she relaxed and kissed him back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held one hand at her waist while the other stroked Angel's hair gently. She could've stayed like that forever if she didn't realize that she needed a breather.

"A - Angel, that's what I tried to tell you earlier,"Mikey panted, "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled as she panted

"And I don't want anyone taking you away! You okay with that idea?" he asked

"Course I am Mikey!" Angel smiled

"Wanna pick up where we left off, dudette?" he asked

Angel nodded and then kissed him passionately.

" 'Bout time you had a girl, Mike" Raph smirked as he watched the scene from the doorway. Then he continued on downstairs to watch some Pro-wrestling.


	2. Gotta Find You

The Return of the Shikigami Girl

**Flashback**

_A young girl opened her eyes to find herself on the floor of the store room._

_"Huh? Where am I?" she asked softly as she sat up. "Wait! Now I remember!" She stood up and ran outside where the Doll Festival was still going on seeming as if no time had passed at all. She stood there in her white polo shirt, light yellow vest, and her brown sneakers, with her brown and blue skirt swaying in the soft breeze as a few children ran past her with their wooden dolls. __**'Does this mean I'm ... home again?'**__ she asked herself in thought. __**'I'm back ... I've come come back home!'**__ she thought as tears came to her eyes. __**'I should feel happy so ... how come I don't?' **__Her chin-length light-brown hair swayed in gently in the breeze as her dark-lavender-almost-stormy-gray eyes looked upon the people below her in sorrow._

_"Excuse me!" A little girl dressed up in a light-pink kimono and purple bow with her jet-black hair tied up in a set of pigtails asked her. "How come you're sad? Is something wrong?"_

_"Mm-mm" She wiped the tears away from her eyes with her fingers as she crouched down to the little girl's height. "It's nothing really."_

_"Did you come to the festival to make a wish on a doll, too?" the little girl asked_

_"Huh?" Harlee asked in confusion._

_"If you write a name on the doll and toss it away, you get to see the person you want." the little girl explained to Harlee_

_"That sounds pretty neat." she commented then she noticed the symbol on the wooden doll that the little girl was holding. __**'Huh? Hang on. Is this ...?' **__It looked like a star inside of a circle. Just like the symbol of the Shikigami. It was also like the symbol on Miroku's Sutras. "I see. Alright then. Let's go make our wish."_

_"Okay!"_

_A little while later Harlee watched as all of the dolls burned in a fire as was part of the doll festival. Once you put a name on your doll, you threw it into a pit where it would later on be burned with all of the other dolls and you would be able to see the person whose name you had wrote on the doll._

_**'So this festival was based on Utsugi and the others. I'm happy for you Utsugi. You've been laid to rest at the Kururugi Shrine.' **__she smiled at the thought of her ancestor now happily moved on to be with the man that she loved, Harlee's great-great-grandfather, Kakuju. Then Harlee felt like she was pushed a little._

_"Woah!"_

_"Oh! I'm very sorry!" Harlee knew that voice. She'd be able to pinpoint it anywhere in a crowd. She'd know exactly who it was everytime that she saw him but that doesn't keep her from being surprised._

_She turned to face who had accidentally pushed her ... and gasped. __**'Miroku!'**__ she thought happily. Then his form vanished into thin air. __**'Hm. Yeah. As if!' **__she giggled. __**'I wonder how you're doing ...'**_

_**End Flashback**_

That was two weeks ago. And since then Harlee had returned home to America. Back to New York City to be precise. She still kept in touch with the Inuyasha and the others though Kagome at least. Kagome and Harlee still kept in touch with each other through phone calls and letters. Harlee would do just about anything to go back to the Feudal Era but, unless she somehow managed to acquire at least $10,000 then she wasn't going anywhere near Japan again. Not until she got another Japanese transfer school scholarship thing again. Currently she was stuck in modern-day New York City.

Not that Harlee was complaining or anything but she was just so danged BORED! She stuck the earbuds to her Sansa Fuze into her ears and started to listen to the first song on her playlist which just so happened to be 'Gotta Find You' by Joe Jonas. She started to sing along to it.

**"Could it be**

**You're not that far**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singin'**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you"**

She didn't exactly care for Jo Bros but this was one song of theirs that she actually liked ... plus it made her think of Miroku and the others. How much she missed them. How much she wanted to be with them. Harlee started walking towards Times Square. A couple of her friends, Krystal and Angel, worked at Pet Haven which was located in the area of Times Square. Besides, there was always the off chance that she might meet Miroku's reincarnation somewhere in New York. Harlee shook her head to clear the thoughts from her head. It was impossible. So what if Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, that didn't mean that she was gonna find Miroku's reincarnation here. In New York of all places! She sighed. She really did need a life or at least a way to get over Miroku. He was 500 years in the past. There was no possible way that she was gonna be seing him in the near future or much less time traveling.

Then she saw a light blue portal appear in front of her.

"Huh? What the -" Harlee was cut off as the portal sucked her into it's depths. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and then she landed, however roughly, on her buttox close to where she was before. She stood up and took a good look around. This was NOT New York City ... or at least, not what she was used to. Sure she was used to high tech but not THIS high tech! I mean there were flying cars and robot policemen! She didn't just ... time travel now ... did she? Ugh. This was such a headache. She turned off her Sansa Fuze and stuck it into her front pocket and started to walk around. Maybe she'd be able to figure out what had just happened. Then as she started to walk on the interstate, she felt like she couldn't breathe! She clutched her chest and collapsed to her knees. _'What just ... happened? Why can't I breathe? Why does the air feel so heavy all of a sudden? Is this the work of a ... demon? Naw! It can't be! Demons aren't supposed to exist in the modern day time not to mention wherever or whenever I am currently. Ugh! This is all so confusing! I need some help if I'm gonna survive here ... and SOON!'_ Harlee thought as a black limo pulled up next to her.

"Come with me if you want to live" a robotic voice told her.

_'What! Come with him if I want to live? Is he crazy? Go with crazy robotic dude and live or stay out here and suffer until I die? Well, given the choice I choose to LIVE!'_ Harlee thought furiously as she got up and got into the limo, with much difficulty I might add.

"Okay. You got my ... attention." she told the silver robot. "You told me .. to come with you ... if I wanted ... to live. So how come ...I can't breathe?"

"Not even a thank you. I would have expected a thank you from a young lady like yourself." the Silver robot turned around to face with a few items in hand. "Master had instructed that retrieving you was of the utmost urgency. I could not resist. I believe we'll all breathe easier once we're strapped in to these." He held a light-pink chest plate in his hands.

The next thing that Harlee knew, the robot was strapping her into the items whilst touch her in various places. "HEY! Whattaya think you're doing? Stop it! HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! What did I just tell you! STOP IT! LET GO!" Once it let her go, Harlee dropped to the floor. Harlee had on a light-pink chest plate, light-blue shin guards, and light-blue gauntlets."HEY! WHAT GIVES YA FREAKIN' " Harlee was shaking her fist in its' direction when she realized something. " Wait a minute now! I can breathe! THANK YOU GOD!" She cheered.

"With the many divergent alien lifeforms inhabiting this city, atmosphere composition and gravity vary from area to area. I pity the fool who would try to get around without a enviral pack, graviton regulator, or wrist translator."

"Um ... thank you Mr ..." Harlee couldn't exactly give a proper thank you without knowing the name of her savior, no matter how much of a jerk he or it, may be.

"The name's Serling." The silver robot bowed to her. "You act better than those cretins. You at least know to thank a person when saved."

"Well ... I know that I woulda been a goner without you so ... thank you." Harlee noticed something. She had no clue as to where she was headed. "Um ... excuse me but ... where are you taking me?"

"To my Master Cody's penthouse. As a matter of fact, we have just now arrived." Serling told her as they arrived outside of a 15 story skyscraper.

"Woah. Dude." Harlee was in total awe over the sight as she got out of the limo.

"Follow me." Harlee nodded as she followed him. After a long elevator flight, the came to, what appeared to be, the living room. Where a boy was doing some business work and 4 humaniod turtles where playing some sort of fighting video game while strapped into it. "Master Cody, I have brought the girl."

The boy looked up and walked over to her. He had red hair, striking green eyes, and was wearing a long blue robe with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black belt underneath.

"You would be Cody, I presume?" Harlee asked.

"And who would you be?" the red-haired boy asked.

"The name's Harlee." she extended a hand to shake which he did. "Now could you tell me where in the heck am I?" she exclaimed. The turtles got out of their game and walked on over to the two teenage humans.

"My name is Cody Jones and this is New York City in the year 2105."

Harlee could hardly believe it. "2105! Please tell me you're joking!" Cody shook his head no.

"It may be hard to believe but you've - "

"Time traveled? Yeah. I know."She told him. Cody gave her a curious look to which she responded with "I've done it before. Nevermind that. How can I get back home to my own time?"

"That's the problem. I was working on my Time Window when it short circuited and you were pulled from the past to here."

"Wait a second now. A Time Window? What in all things Inuyasha is that?"

"A Time Window is a way to view the past without actually going there but somehow I ended up pulling them and now you to the future without any way of knowing how to send you back."

"Oh. Great." Harlee bit her lip. She was worried. This was worse than in the Feudal Era. At least there she knew that there was a way out but, that's no reason to give up now! "That's no reason to give up! You just gotta keep trying! Like one of my friends told me, 'It's no use to cry about it! You just gotta look for a way, find it, and use it!' "

"Who told you that?" the blue-banded turtle asked her

"My friend Inuyasha. He was a good friend of mine." she responded

"You said that you've time traveled before. How is that possible?" the purple-banded turtle asked her.

"Well ... I was staying with a friend of mine in Tokyo, Japan. I had an accident at Kururugi Shrine. I fell through a hole in the storehouse and I ended up in the past. Where the only way I could survive was by fighting for my life with my new friends: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. It was through them that I found a way back to the present and went back. Plain and simple."

"What happened to yer friends? Why did ya leave them so willingly?" This time the red-banded turtle asked her.

"I didn't leave them willingly. I was sucked in by a white light. Next thing I knew I was on the floor of the storehouse. As for my friends, I still keep in touch. Kagome time travels on a daily basis so I'm able to keep in touch with her and others through her." Harlee was starting to feel a little awkward about this whole conversation. "Sooo ... what do y'all do at about this time?"

"I'm gonna beat Mikey's butt at his new video game."

"No you're not!" The red-banded and the orange-banded turtles raced towards the video game to continue off where they were before.

"Every day?" Harlee asked skeptical

"More like every other day." the purple-banded turtle told her

"Sooo ... who are you?" Harlee asked

"I'm Leonardo"

"Donnatello. The one in red is our brother, Raphael, and the one in orange is our other brother, Michelangelo."

"All in the family, huh?"

"Yeah. So what happened to you?"

"Well ... I was walking towards Times Square hoping to catch a couple of my friends, Krystal and Angel, at work, Pet Haven. I was bored outta my mind and listenin' to music when a glowing blue portal appeared and before I could do or say anything, it sucked me in. Next thing I knew, I was here in the future."


End file.
